ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hearts and Minds (A:NHT Episode)
The 9th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor ** Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** Black Panther / T’Challa ** Captain Marvel / Major Carol Danvers ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** She-Hulk / Jennifer “Jen” Walters ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. (first appearance as Vision) Supporting Characters * Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Odin * Frigga * Heimdall * Midgard Enchantress / Jane Foster * Lady Sif * Balder * Hulkling / Theodore Altman * Wiccan / Belle Kaplan Villains * Frost Giants ** Laufey (first appearance) ** Ymir * Ulik * Kurse / Dark Elf Algrim (first appearance) * Destroyer * Skurge the Executioner ** Vikings * Loki * Amora the Enchantress * Fenris Wolves * Electro / Max Dillon * Justin Hammer ** A-Busters (single appearance) (destruction) Other Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (picture only) ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson (picture only) ** Jocasta (mentioned only) * Doctor Curt Connors (mentioned only) * C.I.A. ** Secretary Alexander Pierce ** Norman Osborn (cameo) (mentioned as Green Goblin) * Ultimate Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy (picture only) * Post Civil War Thor / Jane Foster (picture only) * Logan (picture only) * 2099 Spider-Man / Miguel O’Hara (picture only) * Korg (picture only) * Joe Fixit / Noir Hulk / Bruce Banner (picture only) * Post Civil War Phoenix / Jean Grey (picture only) Plot New York Citizens are watching as Secretary Alexander Pierce presents the A-Busters, robotic soldiers created by Justin Hammer programed to take on threats when the Avengers cannot handle, to which Wanda Maximoff, remembering the Spider-Slayers, Sentinels and Hulkbusters, is sure this is another plan to destroy the Avengers which the citizens will not approve. His plan quickly backfires when the A-Busters are hijacked by Electro, who forces them to attack the citizens. They are stopped by Wanda, who quickly takes on the Scarlet Witch mantle, and Thor. Just as they defeat Electro, Thor and Scarlet discover something different in him and Wanda senses that he was being manipulated by Asgardian Magic from Loki’s Scepter. And Thor knows that, because Loki is not doing this due to the punishment he is facing with Frigga, someone else is. As Electro is taken to prison in Ravencroft Institute and Hammer faces trial for the A-Busters’ attempted rampage, Thor is approached by fellow Asgardians Sif and Balder, who tell him that Odin and Frigga request his and his fellow Avengers’ assistance on a potential threat which approaches Asgard. The Avengers, followed by Scarlet Witch, Hulkling, Wiccan and J.A.R.V.I.S. (now a synthetic android known as Vision), arrive in Asgard, where Odin informs them that, since the New Avengers defeated the Red Skull, Laufey, Loki’s biological father and the King of the Frost Giants, has taken over his Scepter and is manipulating and leading other Realms’ forces to attack their world. The Avengers agree to help and begin to formulate battle plans to avoid collateral damage in Asgard. While Captain America and Sif discuss about the battle strategy and Iron Man helps the blacksmiths of Asgard with the weapons, Vision wonders around and sees young Asgardians getting along with each other peacefully, to which Thor and Scarlet Witch claim that this is how they enjoy friendship. Just as he tries to do what it takes to feel the same, the three are ambushed by a pack of Vikings led by Skurge the Executioner, who were sent by Laufey to attack Asgard. Just as the three of them defeat Skurge and most of the Vikings, Thor, Vision and Scarlet are knocked unconscious by Skurge’s mistress Amora the Enchantress, who has the remaining Vikings take the three as hostages. They are also observed, however, by Redwing, who quickly alerts the others. While some of the Avengers continue preparing the Asgardians for battle, Hulk, She-Hulk, Jane Foster, Hulkling and Wiccan go on to rescue them. They make it into Jotunheim, where they confront Amora, who still wants revenge on Jane for ‘poisoning Thor against her’, and Skurge. After a long battle, they free Thor, who violently strikes Amora with his lightnings, and Vision, who proceeds to save Scarlet. Just as they manage to regroup with the others, they are confronted by Laufey, who surrounds them with his army. Just as the group appears outnumbered, they are joined in the fight by their fellow Avengers and the forces of Asgard and a gigantic battle begins. While the others hold down against Ymir and the remaining invaders, Thor challenges Laufey. Just as the Asgardian Avenger is close to defeat him, Laufey uses Loki’s Scepter on Ymir and forces him to attack Thor. Vision manages to help Thor by striking Ymir while Thor finishes his fight with Laufey. The two Avengers throw the two Frost Giants into a portal conjured by Heimdall which transports them to Valhalla. The remaining invaders are eventually defeated and forced to retreat and vow to never come back to Asgard, while a brokenhearted Amora leaves to unknown places. Back in Asgard, the heroes are thanked by Odin and Frigga for their help and everyone celebrates in the Hall of Victory. Meanwhile, Scarlet Witch continues making it up with Vision, whom she thanks for saving her life. As they share a peaceful and friendly embrace, they are observed by Thor, Jane, Captain America and Iron Man, who notes: “Who says androids don’t have a heart?”. Continuity Previous Episodes * Amora is still looking for revenge on Jane Foster since their grudge in The Avengers Triangle. * Loki is facing punishment for his previous attack on Earth (though it was actually Doctor Octopus’ mind in his body) in the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Superior Loki. * The episode also takes place after Captain Peter Parker at your Service. ** Rogers mentions Peter having assumed the Captain America Mantle when he went missing and Doctor Connors stated that the Spider responsible for his powers was created with a sample of the World War II Super Soldier Serum. A picture of Peter and Mary Jane with Captain America and the superheroes from other dimensions taken by Jocasta is also shown. ** In the Bifrost Gateway, Captain America views alongside Heimdall images of the dimensions the heroes he and Spider-Man met in Skull’s Winter Soldier Base. *** The Ultimate Universe, where the Avengers are known as the Ultimates and Miles Morales is Peter Parker’s successor as Spider-Man. *** The Noir Universe, which is based on the 50’s era. *** The 2099 Universe, which is based on the future. *** The Dying Earth Universe, which is based on a Post-Apocalyptic version of Earth. *** Pos-Civil War Universe, where the Avengers were torn apart by Civil War and the tragic deaths of Captain America and Iron Man. *** World War Universe, where the Hulk was banned into the planet of Sakaar and forced to fight alongside the Warbound against the tyranny of the Red King. Next Episodes * The dimensions reviewed by Captain America and Heimdall are later revealed to contain the six pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, the original container of the Infinity Stones, in the multi part finale The Infinity Saga. Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time